This invention relates to apparatus for removal of compression sleeves or gaskets from pipes, for example, copper pipes, where the compression sleeve may seal a water pipe end that may have a faucet, valve, joint or other device attached. The new compression sleeve removing apparatus may have a push rod to abut a pipe end and a rotational element to engage an attachment nut to be rotated on a threaded element to pull the attachment nut and compression sleeve off of the pipe.
Various apparatus and tools may currently be known for removal of compression sleeves from pipes. These tools may have a sleeve body with a threaded rod threadably engaged at one end and passing longitudinally through the sleeve body. The sleeve body may have a cavity with an opening for insertion of a pipe end therein. The threaded rod may have a disk or bearing device on one end and a torque handle on the second end. Such apparatus may be threadably attached to an attachment nut engaging a compression sleeve, the threaded rod may be rotated in the sleeve body to move the sleeve body and attachment nut longitudinal on the pipe end to pull the attachment nut and compression sleeve off of the pipe end.